


"Need."

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Yes [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Broken Sam, Crying Sam, Dark Gabriel, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Auto-Cannibalism, Implied Genital Mutilation, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lucifer's Cage, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ruined Orgasms, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2100411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“One hundred years, eleven months, three weeks, five days, two hours, thirty-four minutes, and fifty-eight seconds,” Gabriel muses. “Do you know what that number stands for, pet?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sam whimpers. “N-no, sir.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gabriel gives him a gentle kiss and he looses himself in it, because it’s been so long since they showed him any tenderness, any affection, any kindness at all. “That’s how long it’s been since we let you come, baby.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Need."

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Rape/Non-con, torture, verbal abuse, physical abuse, implied genital mutilation, and implied auto-cannibalism.

“One hundred years, eleven months, three weeks, five days, two hours, thirty-four minutes, and fifty-eight seconds,” Gabriel muses. “Do you know what that number stands for, pet?”

 

Sam whimpers. “N-no, sir.”

 

Gabriel gives him a gentle kiss and he looses himself in it, because it’s been so _long_ since they showed him any tenderness, any affection, any kindness at all. “That’s how long it’s been since we let you come, baby,” Gabriel says when he pulls away.

 

Sam’s breath hitches. It’s not the longest they’ve denied him, but it’s still a _hundred_ _years_ , and the reminder is enough to send him into a pitiful fit of tears. “Please,” he begs. It’s all he can say, ‘please’ and ‘yes’ and ‘hurts’ and sometimes all three of them at once, ‘please, please, yes, hurts, yes, _please!_ ’

 

“I don’t think he needs it bad enough,” Lucifer says with a sigh from somewhere to Sam’s left.

 

Sam sobs and dusts off a word he hasn’t used in a decade. “Need,” he begs. “Please, need, yes, hurts, please, need, need, need.”

 

Lucifer _tsks._ “So unseemly. Begging, day and night. ‘Hold me, Lucifer; let me come, please; I can’t take anymore, please; need it, Gabriel, so bad, please!’ Or my favorite. ‘Dean, save me! Please, Dean!’ Pathetic.” He pushes himself off the wall and saunters over to Sam. “I’m going to touch that unworthy, useless piece of flesh you call a dick and if you’re lucky, I’ll stop before we have any unfortunate ‘accidents.’”

 

The devil wraps a hand around Sam’s cock, and he _howls_ because it’s been so _long_ and it feels so _good_ and he needs more, needs to come, needs it all so badly he can hardly breathe. Then Lucifer’s hand is gone and there’s nothing touching him, but he’s coming anyway, and tiny little threads of cum are pulsing from his cock but he can’t _feel_ anything. He tries to throw one hand in his lap to touch himself, to stroke himself to completion, to have something rut against, _anything_ so he’ll feel _something,_ but Gabriel shatters his wrists with a thought and he _screams_ because it hurts, it hurts so bad and everything is ruined and they’re not going to let him come for at least another hundred years and it’s too much, but there’s nothing he can do about it because his soul is just as shattered as his wrists.

 

A single finger comes to rest on his balls and he weeps because it’s still _so_ good, but he knows what happens next and he just can’t go through that again, he _can’t._

 

“You look hungry, Sammy,” Gabriel says in that sugar-sweet voice of his that sends icy chills up Sam’s spine every time. “Would you like some Rocky Mountain oysters for dinner?”

 

Sam chokes a sob, and says the only thing he can say. “Yes.”


End file.
